Garden
by Lady Adeline
Summary: Her life was a garden. And as each day passes, there would always be a new flower blooming. A collection of oneshots; Rated T for the later chapters.


_"Garden"_

_C. Lady Adeline_

_( Disclaims P3P )_

* * *

><p><em>I. Alstroemeria<em>

* * *

><p>Words had often been a great manifest for a person's emotions. They tend to be much simpler than actions, and they were easy to conjure. Splutter them out and viola, you've shared the things that you've always wanted to.<p>

However, like everything in this world of binding laws, there are limitations to this theory.

Words can be sharper, more aggressive in a way that they can hurt more than simple actions. That's why people tend to show their emotions through the things they do; through the way the act, in fear that they may either hurt the person, or just plainly make a fool of himself for speaking nonsense.

Regardless though, that was not the reason for a certain junior clown who attended the infamous Gekkoukan High.

For him, it was easier to say rather than to do. And for him, he always tried to make his life more meaningful through words. He was dubbed the class clown though, but he never minded. As long as his words would speak of his emotions nonetheless, he'd be alright. No matter how plain stupid they might sound, or no matter how idiotic he may seem.

He was just glad that he could speak everything out.

Same goes for this situation. Here he was, the infamous Junpei Iori, residing on the school's wide open rooftop on a cold January afternoon. However, he wasn't alone at that time. The space beside him was filled by none other than the girl with deep-brown hair and crimson eyes- a dear friend whom he treasures dearly; as one of the most important people who taught him something valuable.

"So, best friends forever?" his words sounded sheepish to him.

One of her signature smiles came as a reply, "Best friends forever!" her voice sounded as breathless as always. Honestly, he didn't know who was the more zealous between them. But was that a real problem to him? Nope. He already considered the fact that this girl was far greater than he could ever be, in almost everything he could think of; Intelligence, Charm, Popularity, Courage, and more so on her ways in leading the team into Tartarus, including the way she fights. Heck, he doesn't even know how many clubs, or to be specific, people she meets up with every week.

But that didn't really stop him from becoming her friend, did it?

Junpei laughs at that, who wouldn't want to become friends with the oh-so shining ball of cheerfulness that was Minako Arisato?

'_People like that can go die in the dust, because they don't know what their missing' _

"What's with that laugh all a sudden?" her voice stirred him out of his reverie. "O-Oh, sorry" he begins to smile, "It's just, I've been thinking a lot of things lately"

Minako couldn't help but tease him for that, "Oh? So is that so~?"

"Hey! What's with that tone all of a sudden? I can be serious sometimes too you know!" he couldn't help but laugh at his own being. "Ahaha, sorry. Anyways, what was it you were thinking about?" there it was again, her smile, bright and warm, just as always.

"Heh, I'm not really sure if I should tell you" she scoffs at that point, "Why not? C'mon Junpei! I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything~!"

The buzzing glee in her voice was reassuring; he didn't have any other choice anyway, it wouldn't hurt to go tell the girl right?

"Look, I'm just…really happy that I got to know you, heck, even became your friend was actually something. Well, who wouldn't? With someone like you, you'll end up Miss Popularity of the entire state!"

"Eh? Aren't you over exaggerating it a bit?" he heard her say, with the utmost certainty that, -despite the unnerving tone in her voice-, Minako did, in fact, see that as a possibility, through the way her crimson pools seemed glossier and how her smile seemed to be tucked and forced to stay as it is. But, that was one thing he loved about her; her undying confidence in herself. Far greater than an ordinary persons, but doesn't overpower, unlike all the snobby girls in his class (or better yet, the entire port island population) that do nothing but gossip and flirt. Minako was different, a girl who loved herself as much as she loved the people close to her; a girl worthy of becoming a dear friend.

"Hehe, look who's talking" Junpei couldn't help but be amused of how fumed she became, "What's that supposed to mean?" his laughter only grew louder as he watched his classmate grow slightly red from the frustration. No matter how angry she might seem, she'd always end up forgiving everyone that's anyone. So far, that's the greatest clue that Minako was indeed, too good for her own being. Junpei was certain of that fact. He had that one night…as proof more or less. That even someone like Yukari agreed with the idea.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Yuka-tan, I need to ask you something, about Mina-tan."<em>

_The brunette stared up at him in bewilderment, or was that hostility hiding under a fake mask? Truth be told, if looks could kill, Junpei would have been dead then and there. _

"_Oh? What's with this sudden interest in her?" Yukari managed to redirect her gaze back down to her study pile as soon as he entered the lounge, careless of what Junpei might think. She didn't mind that much at all. _

"_H-hey! It's not like I'm gonna ask her out or anything! Sheesh Yuka-tan, have a sense of trust in me for once…" his voice wavered at the misery that washed over him as he peered at her, who was clearly uninterested with the conversation. "How could I trust a peeping tom like you?" her eyes narrowed into slits as Junpei gapped in shock, "But I thought we were done with that already-! Why the sudden bring up?" he wasn't fully aware of his emotions at that time, but he honestly wanted to break a few china plates as he shuddered at the memory of their trip to Kyoto. He inwardly cursed himself for that._

"_Hmmm, I don't know, maybe it's because I just don't like you, now shoo, I've got some homework to do" her attention was quickly directed back to the notes that was seated in front of her. Not minding of how hurt Junpei was at that time._

_Ouch._

"_Aww! C'mon! Here me out just this once! I only wanted to ask if you think Mina-tan's -!" the end of his sentence was a bit rushed, but it didn't take another second for Yukari to take hold of what it was supposed to mean. Then again, she couldn't grasp it entirely, so she decided to ask again._

"_Geez, you speak to fast, slow down a little so I can understand you" Junpei beamed at that, "I said, do you think that Mina-tan is being TOO nice to us lately?" He tried his best to emphasize the words he was spluttering at that moment, in order to give of a much clearer picture of what he was trying to ask. _

"…_.." _

_Nothing but silence shrouded between them, it felt disturbing and at the same time disappointing. Was his question that hard? All he ever expected was a simple yes or no. Junpei sighed in defeat, 'she's probably too busy with her studies' he thought. And who knew that at one evening, leaving the lounge was a heavy action for him. But right before he could even make his way out, he heard Yukari's voice call out to him._

"_Hey, Junpei. Wait up"_

_He turns to see her standing, behind him more or less. Her eyes seemed less hostile, and her voice seemed to have laced in with kindness and resolve. _

"_I'm sorry….about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you like that…I guess I couldn't control my migraine…you know how hard physics can be, right?" she stifles a laugh, to her surprise though, it was returned._

"_Hey, we're best buddies remember? We share each other's pains and joys!" the dorm's once heavy atmosphere turned in a melancholy of echoing laughter, "Don't be so sure that stupei~! I'm far better than you when it comes to grades!" Yukari's smile never falters, so does his. "H-hey! I resent that" Junpei felt light at that moment, perhaps it was the wholeness of the situation? _

"_Yeah…"_

_Another silence dwelled, but this was slightly lighter than the one before. Regardless though, it felt much better than the last, and Junpei was thankful for that. "H-hey, I gotta go to my room, Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai aren't back yet, and I'm pretty sure Mina-tan went to run some errands back at the mall…so I'd really love to take some well-deserved rest…after all…a hero's gotta get some rest too you know!" he merely grinned, but inside he was hoping for another ego-debuffing come back. But all he heard was a stifled laugh._

"_Yeah…." _

_Though it was slightly a surprise for him, He really didn't expect her to reply either, so he just continued his way to his room. But as he felt himself drag up the stairs, almost lazily as a matter of fact, he couldn't help but overhear a certain conversation that occurred between Yukari, and another girl, Minako to be exact, who seemed to have just arrived. He deprived from the thought of going down himself, instead, he continued to go up the stairs and merely listened to the conversation via the floor. _

"_Awww! And to think that I just bought a whole new stash of weapons for all you guys!" Minako's voice was as giddy as always. He heard giggles, and he was certain it was Yukari's. "You didn't have too, I'm sure we were all fine with our current ones. Besides, aren't you being a bit too nice?"_

"_What's wrong with being too nice?" _

_Junpei tried his best not to laugh that point. Good ol' Minako._

"_I didn't mean it by that-! Just…try to not to too hard for yourself" _

"_Am I? Well, I'm not entirely sure about that. But all I know is I'm trying my best for all of you. Err…I am the leader after all so…" he could hear shuffling, probably from the bag she used to carry all the sharp weaponry she just bought. "…It's my duty to keep you all safe. And to start off, I need to get more formidable weapons for all of us"_

_A smile cracked itself, on both their lips as they listened to their leader. Strangely enough, both seemed to be glad she became the leader in the first place._

"_I see…still…don't push yourself for us…You still have to take of yourself too you know"_

"_You can count on me!" _

"_Yeah…Hopefully"_

_At that moment, though, Junpei had already stopped eavesdropping on their conversation. He was already far from contended, he felt whole…and apparently VERY tired. Hence, he wasn't entirely sure if what he landed on once he entered his room was his bed….or the floor._

* * *

><p>"Yellow-? Earth to Junpei? Hey don't space out like that!"<p>

The world shifts back entirely, into a its original state. _'That's right'_ he thought, being to engrossed into those memories made him shift from the world he was in, and into the world he used to be in. He couldn't fully blame himself though; it was at those times where he felt that their bonds were far greater than anything else. It was hard leave it just like that, never gone back to, never edited.

"U-hh…sorry about that. I guess I just got lost again haha…" his embarrassment was no greater than an elementary school child's. "Geez Junpei, I didn't know you were an airhead too"

'_Too', _the word seemed vaguely significant, and he couldn't help but hold in his laughs.

"At this rate, you'd even beat Aki..-hiko senpai!" Minako was fully aware of how oblivious the others were with her relationship with her senpai, however, that did not stop her from considering the idea of actually telling. She felt like it was a horrible act of selfishness actually, hiding secrets from the closest persons she's ever been with. Still, she can't bear watch herself…or better yet, Akihiko to face an execution again, and that was one thing everyone was not oblivious too. The fact that Mitsuru's persona is a powerful caster, a bufu user nonetheless was a gruesome manifestation for it. Minako was seemingly afraid of that, so she decided to keep it a lone secret. It was hard though, for both of them, trying to mask their advances towards each other with childish reasons of being bored or whatsoever, even trying to hold back from tackling the other party from what seemed to be an eternity from seeing each other.

It felt ironic, but that's why she loved the silverette so much.

"Haha, seriously? Man, there are a lot of things I don't know about senpai. Hey, maybe even Mitsuru-senpai has her own unique personality!" his grin would easily compare to that of Cheshire cat, as wide as it could be. What was stopping her from just hitting the guy? Oh, that's right, she just couldn't. Not many knew of it, but in truth, Minako was a coward. She was scarred of hurting somebody close to her, she was afraid of inflicting pain to those she loved. The girl would often try her best to make sure all her friends are satisfied, before she would tend to her own happiness. Was this the reason Yukari asked her that question?

"Hey, wanna go out for some ramen? I'll treat ya~!"

The dazed expression that once lingered on the brunette's face dissolved, quickly, it formed a warm and bright expression; the one that she would normally wear every time. It wasn't old, nor was it new. It was actually something, Junpei, (and he was quite sure the others would too) would get used to.

"Well? Let's go!"

The boy chuckles, this time managing to keep it from ear shot. He happily fallowed the brunette from the rooftop, however, before shutting the door behind him, his gaze turned up to the light, amber tanned sky. A smile was plastered on his lips, and in the silence, he thanked providence for letting him become friends with someone like her.

* * *

><p><em>I. Everlasting Friendship.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: ^_^ Another foolish attempt by me to create a story..Ha..I'm not really sure if this is what I wanted as an outcome…but oh well. I guess that's the best of what my abilities could achieve, at the moment though. Hey! don't look at me like that, I only started writing last year! Don't blame me if I write terribly.

O – o One thing that troubled me the most was Yukari and Junpei's personalities. I can't really grasp them that well enough. I don't really hate Yukari though, I only find her annoying…in some parts only. Not the entire game. So I'm trying to get that daring yet sensitive brunette attitude, but I always end up with a girl that seems too mean. And Junpei? I'm not much of a comedian so I can't portray his fool-ish ways.

Also, there's that feeling of inconsistency…though I'm that not sure.

Well, hopefully you enjoyed it. C: Please R&R, oh and my table is open for any suggestions too.

Teehee, there's actually a reason why I wrote this first. No, it's not from fan girl issues. ;) I'll leave that for you to ponder about.

Anyways, tata my dear readers~

[This will probably be my last A/N. Since I want to keep this as clean and neat as possible. :) The others ( the future ones of course ) are just a few clear ups. ]


End file.
